Happy Birthday Caroline
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Future Fic - Caroline Puckerman's fifth birthday is in a few days. Rachel finally decides she's old enough for a pet. Rated T for some bad language.


**PROMPT: Alisahray83 - Do one were they either find a puppy or go to the pound for him. And write them disagreeing on names for him. I don't know. First thing that came to mind.**

**Happy Birthday Caroline**

Rachel knew she would regret it the moment it came out of her mouth. But the looks on both of their faces definitely made the trek to Long Island worth it.

One of her costars had mentioned that her parents dog had given birth to five adorable beagle/corgi puppies and that needed a home. She could have torn the Becky a new one if the poor girl didn't looks so desperate. Mommy didn't make it long past the last puppy was born.

So she struggled with the decision all day. She didn't even mention it to Noah when she called him on her lunch break. He had been begging her for years to get a dog but always felt that Caroline was too young.

But her sweet daughter was turning five in two days and what better present then than a new puppy.

That night at dinner, while they poured over the white Chinese takeout boxes (a Wednesday night usual), she broke the news.

"What do you both say to us driving out to Long Island in the morning?" she asked casually.

"Don't you have to work mommy?"

Rachel tried not to laugh at the look that Noah was giving her and answered her daughter, "Actually honey, I don't need to be at work until three o'clock tomorrow. It's opening night, remember?"

"Oh! That's right! I can't wait to see you singing with The Beast!"

Rachel laughed and the question she had been expecting finally came, "Why the hell do we have to go to Long Island?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Noah language. Becky in the chorus line told me that her parents have some adorable puppies that need a home. And I tho-"

Rachel didn't have time to finish before Caroline was jumping up and down in her seat squealing, "Mommy! A puppy?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes, honey, a puppy. The perfect birthday present for the most perfect little girl."

Caroline jumped from her seat and threw herself onto her mother, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie," Rachel kissed Caroline's head and looked at her husband, "Well?"

The smile on his face told her all she needed to know, "Have I ever told you how I have the greatest wife on the planet?"

She laughed, "Yes, well remember that when you are the one taking the dog out because our daughter, is sleeping." 

"I can handle that," he stood from his chair and gave her a long kiss.

"Eww, stop it!" spat Caroline who had taken her place back at the table, "I'm still eating."

Noah proceeded to thank his wife the best way he could later that night when Caroline was fast asleep.

(*-*-*)

"Mommy they are so cute! Can we take all of them?"

Rachel watched as Noah and Caroline played with the five puppies. Becky's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Halcomb had created a makeshift playpen out of chicken wire in their back yard.

"Don't push your luck young lady. We've been here for forty five minutes, I think it's time you chose which one you would like."

"Hey Rach, I like this one," said Puck as he lay sprawled out on the grass. There was a puppy licking his face, its butt in the air and tail wagging wildly.

"It's Caroline's decision Noah."

"Sorry daddy, I like this one. She's so sweet."

Rachel had noticed this particular puppy had not left Caroline's side since they arrived, "I think she's perfect honey. And she seems to really like you as well."

Thirty minutes later, they were headed back to the city with their new puppy in tow.

"What are you going to name it honey?" asked Rachel.

"I've been thinking about it Mommy, and I think I have the perfect name!"

"Great," said Noah, "Give it to us!"

"CUPCAKE!" she shouted excitedly.

"Oh!" said Rachel slightly surprised, "I think-"

"No, we are not naming it Cupcake! No way!"

"But Daddy!"

"Honey, I am a grown ass man," he ignored the glare he got from his wife and continued, "While your sweet face is asleep or at school, I have to take that dog for a walk and I am NOT going to let people hear me calling it Cupcake!"

It wasn't too long after that when they heard the sniffling coming from the backseat. Rachel knew what was coming next. Noah may like to think he was still the same "badass" from their days at McKinley, but when it came to his little girl crying, he always folded like a wet blanket.

"We can name the dog Cupcake," he said through gritted teeth.

Rachel looked back at Caroline who was smiling brightly and gave her a thumbs up.

**That's all I've got! Hope you like it!**


End file.
